starfleetprojectexodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria City Station
History Alexandria City Station is the Headquarters of Starfleet Project Exodus. Despite this, not much is actually known about its origins or the orginal race that created it. Alexandria City Station was discovered by accident when the USS Isis encountered a mysterious device in the Pegasus Galaxy designated an Astria Porta, this device used a compressed tachyon stream to create artificial wormholes between two points in time and space, creating a real time link to that location. Due to attempted assimilation by the Borg Collective, the Astria Porta activated prematurely, in the Cargo Bay of the Isis creating a link to Alexandria City Station. Starfleet Project Exodus was amazed by the facility which appeared to be a gigantic city protected by a powerful shield and technology that was thousands of years beyond that of Starfleet. Alexandria was quickly established as the new home for Starfleet Project Exodus. However this tranquillity was not to last as the Borg, who had assimilated the USS Osirus in Sector 004A-PG quickly learned of Alexandria and its advanced technology. Seeking to assimilated more technology belonging to the creators of the Astria Porta Technology they had use to pull ships to Pegasus from every corner of the Milky Way, they hastily attacked Alexandria in force. After an intense battle, which resulted in the destruction of the USS Isis, USS Ra (Hathor) and many other vessels, including SS Phoenix and Exodus Shipyards, Alexandria was bought enough time to engage the cities Stardrive and lift off. However, due to lack of understanding of the underlying technology, the City Station was forced to make an emergency landing on a planet in a new solar system. This planet was designated Haven's Hope. Today, Alexandria City Station still serves as the primary headquarters of Starfleet Project Exodus. Damage from the crash destroyed the base of the city and only the central tower was spared destruction. However, great lengths were taken to ensure that Haven's Hope remained secret due to the sensitive nature of this advanced technology. Alexandria City Station now resides at Veridian III and supports the remnants of the Federation in their fight against the A.I. which now effectively controls the Federation. It is unknown if this is the same Alexandria as the one encountered in the Pegasus Galaxy or just another copy. Ship Information Class: Alteran City Ship Achievements Construction and Initial Assignment Alexandria City Station serves as the Headquarters for all Starfleet Project Exodus. Since their arrival in the Pegasus Galaxy, Exodus Command determined that a central base of operations would serve the fleet better then a continual nomadic Fleet in searching for a way back to the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. Technical Data * Advanced Alteran Shield Array (Bubble Shield) *Armour :: None Armaments *10x Type XIII phaser turrets (Tower Only) *10x Multi-Vectored Targeting Photon Launchers (Tower Only) *2x Alteran Drone Launchers Propulsion *Impulse Drive: Destroyed *Reactor: Alteran Tri-ZPM Power Systems *Normal Cruise: None *Maximum Cruise: None *Maximum Rated: None Auxiliary Craft Transit: *10 Danube Class Runabout *2 Mustang Class Runabouts Maintenance: *30 Type-III Workbee Maintenance Craft *5 Class-1 Mantis Workpods Alexandria Master System Display First Contact Ships Planetary Data Base Heraldry Category:1st Fleet Category:Ships of the Line Category:Non-Starfleet